dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Left Behind
Left Behind is a Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Song written by Will Ryan. Lyrics Opening Everyone, please stay in your seats The show will begin momentarily 1 Behold the horrors They lurk beneath The shadows of remorse You wouldn't know of course But I force a new judgement day On this day you will repay Your respects to all that may Lurk in between your mind And man kind So have a seat And be afraid Fears about to commence The final ritual One body is all we need For this to be complete And when the day Begins to take form You won't be leaving those doors You'll only live with us Inside the darkness As we tear you up inside Chorus I was left behind All this torture will unwind I was never all that kind If you were to rewind Then you would find I was left behind Take your turn to run and hide I will catch you all the time This night no longer shines Your tears divine You'll now be mine 2 Behold the terrors You won't believe What I have done to you I've made it look brand new Oh how cute But don't digress I'm the ringmaster you see In this horror game, you flee I take up every shadow Believe me Now have a seat And grab your light Tears begin to run You dry But darkened thoughts Are the common grounds I give myself to be complete Be as it may Our courtesy remains So we offer you Our darkest passion Take off that blindfold that heals And reveal your soul that dies Chorus I was left behind All this torture will unwind I was never all that kind If you were to rewind Then you would find I was left behind Take your turn to run and hide I will catch you all the time This night no longer shines Your tears divine You'll now be mine 3 You dare bring your filth into my lair? Well then, let us descend Re-born again Our suits are now refined Breathing new life Inside our tombs tonight You have no idea what we've been through Time and time again Don't hold it on our deadliest demise We can't keep you alive Bridge All this torture will unwind Take it from our broken crimes We have no place to go But you would know Take your turn to run and flee But death's your destiny Stop holding back from me 4 They burned it all down They burned us alive They made us look like clowns Our souls arise But like the jester said to the king There's bad news that I bring Now let the night begin Chorus I was left behind All this torture will unwind I was never all that kind If you were to rewind Then you would find I was left behind Take your turn to run and hide I will catch you all the time This night no longer shines Your tears divine You'll now be mine Ending We hope you enjoyed the show Within your grave down belowCategory:DAGames Music